Dreams and Hearts:A sequel to A New Selection
by PrincessCharms
Summary: What happens when people's dreams and hearts collide? Will there be an explosion of chemistry or a dance of hearts or just broken hearts. Find out in the selection of Prince Christine and Valentine, twin sons of Eadlyn and Eric.
1. Chapter 1:Palace

**Palace In Angeles**

Thousands of girls were swooning over the latest Teen Magazine all over the world. A gleaming smile could be seen on the face of the model. It was none other than Prince Valentine a.k.a Val Schreve's photo shoot.

Meanwhile in the palace, Val had just been told the worst news of his life.

"Val, this is the final time, I am warning you. You have to stop acting like a normal boy and start behaving like a prince."

"But Mom..."

"No, Son. It is time for you to hold your selection. This year you are turning 22 and this is the year you will find your princess."

His mom and dad were pacing up and down the room seeing news clippings of his latest endeavour, the princess of Selena a.k.a Elisa. They had just gone to the club ended up a little drunk and fought with some paparazzi and club bouncers.

"Mama, you could have made me the heir to the throne you know." said a voice from the door.

Val looked up. His elder sister, the Princess of Selene Sophia standing there.

"Sophia, you are here. Sometimes I really you were a boy."

"So do I, Father. Mark is really angry with you Val." She looked pointedly at Val.

"But Soph. It is not like I forced Eli."

"Val, when will you understand that Elisa is my younger sister-in-law and that when you mess with her, I have problems. Father, I heard that you are holding a selection for my brother."

"Yes, Sophia. What do you think?"

"Did you ever bother what I thought?"

"Sophia, apologise right now to your father."

"Sorry papa. I think it is an excellent idea."

"Val, so it is final that you and your brother Christine will have your selection. There shall be 70 girls in the palace and you shall choose your brides wisely."

"But you did not even ask Chris."

"I asked Chris much before you and my dear boy is coming to the palace next week for the report."

The king called in the writer and got a letter drafted that would go out to every household except that of 8s.

Dear Citizens of Illea,

King Eric and Queen Eadlyn of Illea would like to announce the selection of Prince Valentine and Prince Christine. 70 beautiful girls of Illea from ages 18 to 21 shall be selected to come to the palace to try and win the princes' heart. From each province there shall be two girls and at the very end, two will remain. The Kingdom promises to help the others achieve their dreams.

Regards

Kingdom of Illea

The writer then left to have it sent to all the households along with the selection forms.

 **Author's note: In my profile is the form for the SYOC as well as list of provinces. There will only be 30 girls for the SYOC as I do not want to eliminate any of the well-thought characters. Thanks I hope to receive characters soon.**

Hearts and Dreams SYOC Form:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Province:

Description of the area they live:

Caste:

Occupation:

Celeb Lookalike:

Hair color/Style:

Skin tone:

Eye color:

Distinct facial features:

Body structure:

Personality:

Best Traits:

Worst Traits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Quirks:

Fears:

Dreams for future(In case they don't land up with the princes':

Reason for entering:

Family and Characters relationship them:

Anything else:

* * *

List of provinces for Hearts and Dreams SYOC

Pearl, Rain, Lakeside, Summer, Luna, Whites, Angeles, Labrador, Fame:

Shine, Oceana, Leah, Winter, Carolina, Indianna:


	2. Chapter 2:Angeles(Outside the Palace)

**Angeles**

 ** _Ayesha Mehra_**

A pink room filled with things any 19 year old girl could want. Clothes heaping out of three automated cupboards. A pet dog. What the resident called a room would have been the house of 12 in the life of a five. But this was the room of Ayesha Mehra, daughter of the number one business man Roshan Mehra. The owner of the leading fashion line for the kingdom, Kaesha. She has to have the best. Lying in the room on a 4-poster bed is Ayesha.

"Ayesh, Manav is coming to see you. Ma has told you to get ready. Shall I send Alisha?"

Ayesha got up and Kabir saw her red eyes. Kabir, her best friend and brother slammed the door shut and rushed to her sister

"Ayesh, are you okay?"

"Kabir, you know I did not want to marry now."

"Tell him you love Raj, that's all problem solved."

"No, Kabir. It is not. Papa, sent Raj to the palace after spending a lot of money as he feels that he is not equal to me in status. I know Raj is Duke now but Papa won't listen."

"It is okay, Ayesh. They are just coming to see you now. Later on before engagement you run away with Raj. I will help you. Now get ready."

Kabir ran out of the room to help with the arrangements while Ayesha got ready.

 _Two hours Later_

"Our daughter, Ayesha, does household chores very well. The food is made by her. Ayesha beta come here."

Ayesha came in with her eyes down carrying a tray of tea. While her mom made vain boasts to Mrinali, Manav's mom. She served everyone. Then she tried to talk to her father who was trying to barter her off to the Kapoor family. She was being used as a means of business ties.

"Papa, I need to go now. Nakshatra is having some problems."

"Nakshatra? What is that?"

"Mrinali, that is just Ayesha's silly dream. We indulged in it till marriage. Just a small business run by her. She will stop after marriage."

"No ma, I won't. It is my company."

"Ayesha, we have spoken to you and that is final. Your mother-in-law does not want you to work."

"But Manav..."

"No, Ayesha, Maa does not want it, means you do not."

Ayesha decided that she did not want to be silenced. Kabir held her hand and pulled her to the room.

"What Ka? I was going to say no. I did not want to be married now."

"No Ayesh. Look at the bed."

There on the bed was an envelope with the Royal Emblem.

"Raj?"

"No Ayesh. Ticket to Raj. It is the selection form. I found it in the dustbin. So now you keep quiet and send it. Then if you get selected you can go. If not Manav is here as backup."

"There is no way, I am marrying that Mongoose. He looks so ugly."

"Ayesh, I know you will get selected. You are so pretty after all."

Ayesha quickly filled the form. Wrote about her company etc. She then gave it to Kabir to submit after putting her photo in it and sealing it with a kiss.

"I hope I get in, Kabir."

"I know you will."

With that Kabir went out through the balcony to submit his sister's only hope.

 ** _Sierra Ali_**

Sierra was the last person to always leave the dance building. She was what people would call the most hardworking student. She practiced all the time in the building while cleaning. She watched through the corners at the classes.

Sierra was a cleaner. So technically a 7. She dreamed that one day she would be a dancer at a renowned theatre. But now it seemed much too far-off.

Sierra had three younger sisters. She was the head of the family. Scrapping a few coins together, she sent the three of them to the community school installed by the late King Maxon Schreave. Her apartment was one of the few small ones that came at a reasonable cost.

"Appi? Are you planning to participate?" asked Jewel, the youngest.

"In what?"

"In the selection, obviously. Everyone is talking about it at school. How all their sisters are trying." said Rose, the middle one and my baby.

"What about work, Bubbly?"

"Si, you are thinking too much. They pay enough to last a lifetime if you just stay for a week. They provide food for family and in case you are the eldest. They even have the family shifted to one of the cottages near the palace. You know those big ones near the palace that are given to the selected who stay beyond week 3. But that is only after the first interview. This year, there are rumours that if the princes are pleased with you then you may be able to bring one person to the palace." said Faraiza, the eldest out of the three.

"You should try. I will take of these two."

"You are younger than me, Fara."

"Just by one year, Si"

"Where is the form? Leave it on my bed. I will freshen up and then think about it."

"Si, there is no thinking. We submitted it for you." then the three girls ran.

"Fara, you little bug get back here." screamed Sierra .

Soon they were all on the bed giggling and laughing.

"Girls, you do know that my chance of getting is 1:1000, right? There are so many."

"There might be but you are the most beautiful."

"Okay now, let's go to bed." Sierra said changing the topic.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The Summary has been changed. Thanks Shatterme Fangirl. Even I was not too pleased with the summary. Suggestions are always accepted. Below is the list of girls that are already there. First completed province has already been added.**

 **Vani, I found you a celeb lookalike based on your description. If you have any suggestions please let me know. The pics of your celeb lookalike has been added to my new blog. Please go and check it out. Even their houses are included. If you want any change let me know. I will be happy to do it. Please do send more characters. It will be two girls together. So the faster you complete a province the faster the story comes. You can send in as many characters as you want as long as there is vacant spots. I am not releasing the names of the girls till all spots are filled.**


	3. Chapter 3:Pearl

**Pearl**

 _Kianna Bliss and Anya Mellark_

"Kiki, where are you taking me? Kiki..." screamed a rather short girl.

"Anya, calm down. The forms have just come."

"Forms for what?" asked a regal voice.

"Allegra..." widened Anya's eyes.

"That's right mouse. Forms for what I repeat, Kianna?"

"Forms for the selection." squeaked the usually flamboyant Kianna.

"Well, you girls need not try. Everyone knows that if anyone is selected from the orphanage, it will be me, Allegra Whitely, the daughter of the most generous woman in Pearl, Cassandra Whitely. She is both pretty and kind. She helps the mother with the running of the orphanage."

"Well Anya has certainly more chance than you. She is pretty and help Aunt Cassie with the running. She is also very beautiful." said Kianna.

"Yeah right. Anyways this year they are selecting two girls. You could be one Anya. Although you are an orphan with nothing to your name. Although Kianna with your looks I really don't know."

"Hey Allegra! Kianna is pretty and beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Kianna is beautiful. Come Kiki, let's go get the form." Anya, the usually quiet one dragged Kianna along.

Later on

"Kiki, what do I write in the form for family? I have no one, no money nothing."

"Shut up Anya. I am an orphan too. The only thing I have is a bank account with some money. In the blank for family you can write Kianna Bliss and I will write yours."

"Girls, Uncle John is here to take you all for the picture which you have to attach to your forms. Ayesha Mehra has sent some of her dresses and some accessories as a donation. Come and select yours."

Kianna and Anya ran down the stairs to join the rest of the 12 girls who were old enough to participate in the selection. Allegra had already picked out a very beautiful red dress.

Soon Kianna found a blue gown. Anya found an Emerald green one. They were lucky to find matching earings and a bangle each.

"Come Kiki. Let me do your hair."

They ran off to their room.

"Anya, sometimes I feel so jealous of the rich kids. It must be so easy for them. They can be anything they want. Their life is so easy. Look at this Ayesha. All she has to do probably is think and she will be selected."

"You don't know Kiki. She probably does not want that life. She probably wishes she was like us."

"Anya, you are always so naive. I want to become a princess and show Allegra how a princess can bully her."

"Come on, Kiki. Let's go. You are looking very beautiful in this attire. I am sure you will be selected. Come."

"Yup, let's go, Anya."

The 12 girls took their pictures and they were taken back home.

"Girls, you can keep these dresses. It's a gift from Aunt Cassie."

"Come Anya."

"Coming Kiki. Let me go keep the dress safely."

"Keep mine too."

Kianna dumped it in Anya's waiting arms.

Anya went to their wardrobe.

"I wish I get selected then if I win I can ask the prince to find my family. I was left here when I was just days old. Maybe I was lost by my family. Let's hope so."

With a kiss of luck, Anya locked the two dresses.

 **Author's Note: Dear All hoped you liked this story. Give comments. The following are the provinces that are still open.**

 **Rain: 2 girls**

 **Summer: 2 girls**

 **Angeles:2 girls**

 **Fame: 2 girls**

 **Shine: 2 girls**

 **Oceana: 2 girls**

 **Leah: 2 girls**

 **Carolina: 2 girls**

 **Labrador: 1 girl**

 **Whites: 1 girl**

 **Winter: 1 girl**

 **Lakeside: 1 girl**

 **Check out the blog with pics. Search on Google " syocdreamsandhearts". There is a blog on blogspot where pictures will be updated. I am not able to attach it here.**


	4. Chapter 4: Selecting the Girls

Angeles At the Palace

Christen just got off the Royal Jet. Valentine and Sophia were waiting for him at the palace gates. He gave Sophia a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Soph. How is Markus?"

"He is fine, Chris and sends his wishes."

"Is my room still in the west wing?"

"No. It has been shifted to the East wing for the selection."

"Good. Has Val chosen the girls he wants?"

"No Chris. You know how Mama wanted you both to sit in the library and go through the forms."

"Okay. Ask Val to come to the Library at 2. I am going to rest now."

"Chris, you..."

But Sophia stopped midway as Christen had already started walking away.

"Val, I really don't know what you did that Chris is so angry with him. Well you better go to the library like how he asked."

Valentine nodded and thought back to the last day that they had spoken. It was a few days after Sophia had left.

Flashback

"Val, how could you do that? You know that she worked hard at the palace. She has siblings you know. Because of your lie, now she is god knows where."

"But Chris, she was just a dancer."

"Yeah Val and where did our parents find her. On your bed. You wanted to have a Casanova image so you did not tell the truth and the poor thing was terminated. I think you should tell dad or at least mom. I am leaving tomorrow. So make your decision soon."

Present(At 2 o clock)

Valentine walks into the room. Christen is already there.

"Here Val, now during, the selection, we do not want anyone to know of our relationship problems. So I will talk to you normally. Today onwards till the end of the selection we have to act like how we used to be an year ago."

He signalled to a chair near him. Valentine went and sat next to him."

"Now what? How do we select the girls?"

"Okay Val. What we will do is that we will select a girl from each province and check with the other whether he approves of her. Then we select her. So if I choose a girl and you approve of her. She is in the selection but in my wing of the palace. Once I reject her, she moves to yours. Same goes for you. So first we will start with Pearl."

The forms were strewn on the floor and the two brothers were searching for the girls they want.

Valentine POV

There was a girl in an emerald green gown. Her smile caught my eye. I picked up her form.

Name: Anya Mellark

Caste: 6

Age: Around 21-22

Birthday: Unknown

Family: Unknown

Languages spoken: English, Spanish, Italian

Talents: Dancing and managing orphanage where she lives.

She is an orphan. I looked at a list where the number of girls from each caste we had to pick. From 6, we could pick 2.

"Chris, what do you think of her. She is a 6. But we have to pick at least 2 from 6."

"She looks pretty. If that is who you want. I am okay. By the way, what do you think of this girl? She is also an orphan but the daughter of a duchess who married a teacher. She is a 4."

Chris passed me the form of a girl called Kianna. There was a sparkle in her eye that made me love her instantly.

Name: Kianna Bliss

Caste: 4

Age: 18

Birthday: May 16

Family: Duchess Louisa Williams-Mother-Dead

Languages spoken: English, French

Talents: Drawing

"Okay, yeah she is fine. So we are done with Pearl. Kianna Bliss and Anya Mellark."

"Yup. Now we will look at Winter. I selected this one. What do you think about her?"

Name: Avalon Frost Shade

Caste: 2

Age: 19

Birthday: January 30

Family:

Mother: Amy Shade

Father: Robert Shade

Brothers: Brendan and Sam

Talents: martial arts, very knowledgeable in maths and archery

"Hey isn't she your guard's daughter? The one you used to spy on when she came to the palace?"

Christen was blushing hard.

"Well do I have any choice. Anyway mom has put a note here that we have to select her as a tribute to the hard work of our gaurds. I chose this girl called Amelia. She is an actress."

"Okay fine. She looks okay."

"Now let's look through the forms from here."

Christen POV

Name: Ayesha Mehra

Caste: 2

Age: 19

Birthday: January 15

Family:

Mother: Nina Mehra

Father: Roshan Mehra

Brother: Kabir Mehra

Talents: Dance, running business, working at orphanages

"Hey Val, isn't she the one we met at Nakshatra when we went to buy the jewellery for Soph."

"Yeah. Well she looks hot and is my next target."

"Hey you did not ask me."

"Well I chose her. You choose one on your own."

Val would never change. I just randomly chose a girl. The forms had already been gone through by the advisors and only the best had come to us and Angeles had fancy girls. So I just chose one. Her name was Sierra Ali.

Soon we chose all the girls from the provinces. Few which caught my eye were a Shivani, a Raylene and a Hyacinth. I loved girls with the name of flowers. I thought it was beautiful.

"Boys, did you select the girls?" asked our mom, Eadlyn. Our uncle Ahren had come to the palace for a visit and was standing next to her. He now lived in France with his Queen Camille.

"Yes mother. We have."

"Well boys, this time there won't be an official announcement. But rather letters will go to the houses. Then once they reach here only will the people see them. This is for their safety."

 **Author's Note: Dear All hoped you liked this story. Give comments. The following are the provinces that are still open. Please send them in fast. At least by next week. Please check the blog. The link is on my profile. Next we will have the story from all the girls point of view when the letter comes. I felt that the intros were better left alone. So that the girls have some stories to tell one another and for me to write.**

 **Fame: 2 girls**

 **Shine: 2 girls**

 **Oceana: 2 girls**

 **Leah: 2 girls**

 **Carolina: 2 girls**

 **Lakeside: 1 girl**

 **I need some cruel or mean girls now. There are too many good ones. :)**

 **Check out the blog with pics. the link is on my profile. Please check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Recieving the letter

**Pearl**

 ** _Kianna And Anya_**

"Kiki, Annie Madam is calling you to her office."

"Coming. Oh god Ki. What did you do this time. Just yesterday we both got scolded."

"An, I did not do anything today as of now. I was with you remember."

The two girls went down to Mrs. Whites room. Outside the room was Allegra.

"You girls are so dead. I am sure. What did you do Kianna?"

They opened the door. There sitting was a plump woman in a blue dress.

"Girls, I have very good news. The messenger from the palace gave me this."

She handed them 2 letters.

Kianna tore hers open. Inside it was a card with the below text:

 _Dear Kianna Bliss,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the girls that have been selected from the province of Pearl._

 _You will be meeting the other selected from your province tomorrow at the airport. You shall be provided all the necessary from the palace. So there is no need of any luggage. You may bring one other person with you._

 _Hope it will be a pleasure meeting you._

 _\- Christen and Valentine Schreave_

"Anni, I am selected." Kianna Screamed.

"Me too." answered Anya in a not so excited voice.

"What happened Anya?"

"Kianna, we will be competing with each other now."

"So? You are like my sister with or without the selection. Since you are coming I have no one else to take with me."

Anya turned and hugged Kianna tightly.

"I love you, Ki."

"Me too, An. Me too. Now let's go choose what we will wear. Come."

"Bye Mrs. Whites. Thank you."

"Congratulations my loves. Go find something."

 **Angeles**

 ** _Ayesha_**

"Ayesha!"

Ayesha was playing Monopoly with Kabir.

"Oh god, Kabir. What happened now? I did not do anything."

"You go. I will come."

Ayesha went down to the hall. Her father was pacing in the hall. There was something in his hand. Her mother was looking very unhappy too.

"Yes, Papa. What happened?"

"Ayesha, what the hell is this?"

He threw the envelope at her. She picked it up. It was a golden envelope and a card matching it. It had the emblem of the Royalty.

 _Dear Ayesha Mehra,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the girls that have been selected from the province of Angeles._

 _You will be meeting the other selected from your province tomorrow at the airport. You shall be provided all the necessary from the palace. So there is no need of any luggage. You may bring one other person with you._

 _Hope it will be a pleasure meeting you._

 _\- Christen and Valentine Schreave_

 _"Yes Daddy. I applied. I wanted to f_ all in love. Not marry that Mongoose Manav."

"Ayesha, mind your language. Neelu, call Mrinali and ask her to come now."

"Why Papa. I am going. What is the point in calling them."

"Ayesha, I had thrown the form. Where did you get it from?"

Mrinali and Manav walked in.

"Neelu, what happened? Why the urgency?"

"Listen to her, Mrinali. She will destroy everything. From today, Nakshatra is my company again, Ayesha."

"Papa..."

"Papa, you can't do that. Ayesha is the owner of Nakshatra. Yesterday you signed the papers."

"What are you talking, Kabir?"

"Yes, I made you yesterday."

"So you were the one who helped her."

Roshan raised his hand. Ayesha ran in between.

"Papa, I am going and that is final. Kabir is coming with me."

"Fine go. But don't come back."

"Roshan, how can you say that? They are our kids."

"Well, I did Neelu. If you have any problem you can leave with them."

"I am disappointed in this family. We don't want to make deals with you Mr. Roshan."

Mrinali and Manav stormed out.

"If you get into the Elite, only then can you come home."

"If I get in, I never want to come home. Come Kabir, we will stay in the penthouse above Nakshatra."

"Yes Ayesh. Coming. Bye Ma. Bye Papa. Hope you can understand Ayesha one day."

 ** _Sierra Ali_**

Sierra had just got home when the doorbell rang. She opened the door. There standing was a messenger from the palace. Her heart was in her mouth. Was she being called to the palace for what had happened last time?

"Lady Sierra Ali?"

"Yes?"

"Lady, a letter for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks, I guess."

Farah and Jewel were sitting on the couch and watching TV. While Rose was doing some project on the floor.

"Si, you came. Shall I make you some tea?"

"No Fara. I will make for myself and make dinner as well."

Sierra left all her things on the dining table. Rose picked up her thing and came into the kitchen.

"How was your day, Appi?"

"It went ok."

"Hey Rose. Come here." screamed Jewel.

She was holding a golden card.

"DDD..Dear Sierra Ali,...Appi that's you.

We are ppp...pleased to inform you that you are one of the girls that have been selected from the province of Angeles.

You will be meeting the other selected from your province tomorrow at the airport. You shall be provided all the necessary from the palace. So there is no need of any luggage. You may bring one other person with you.

Hope it will be a pleasure meeting you.

\- Christen and Valentine Sch...reave "

"Appi, you got selected." screamed Rose.

Farah had a wide smile. Jewel was jumping up and down.

"Well, who will you take? Take Rose. She needs you the most. I will take care of Jewel."

"Will you be able to?"

"Si, you forget again. I am just an year younger to you."

"Yes Farah. I know."

 **Oceana**

 ** _Leah and Layla_**

Leah was cleaning Duchess Layla's room.

"Leah, there is an envelope for you." The house keeper Mrs. Jenkins passed her an envelope. It was golden and sparkled.

"Lea, what is it?" asked Elina, another maid helping her.

"I don't know."

"Let's hope it is the answer to that lottery then you won't have to worry about Belle's studies."

Leah took out the card in it. It read:

 _Dear Leah Diamond,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the girls that have been selected from the province of Oceana._

 _You will be meeting the other selected from your province tomorrow at the airport. You shall be provided all the necessary from the palace. So there is no need of any luggage. You may bring one other person with you._

 _Hope it will be a pleasure meeting you._

 _\- Christen and Valentine Schreave_

"Oh you are selected. Congratulations. Don't let Duchess now. She will be very angry."

"Yes Elina and I can take one person, which means I can take Belle with me."

Meanwhile in the dining hall of the house sat the Duchess everyone talked about. Duchess Layla of Oceana.

"Is there any mail for me?" asked Layla to the housekeeper, Kelly.

"Yes your highness."

Layla saw the golden envelope and immediately knew what it was. It was the selection acceptance.

"Tell Daddy that we are having a party today to celebrate my acceptance."

"But my Lady. You are not allowed to announce it till the Royals officially declare it. Bailey..."

"Just get out of my sight now."

She threw a glass at the opposite wall.

"Bailey, she went to a picture of a girl and touched it lovingly. I would have said no had you been here and you would have gone."

 **Luna**

 ** _Paulene and Raylene_**

"Paula, the selection letter has come."

"What does it say?"

"Guess?" asked Paula's twin Ray with a sparkle in her eye.

"You got selected."

"Well, yes. I got in but so did you."

Paula jumped up from the log she was sitting on.

"Wow. Really show me." She snatched the card from Ray.

"We are allowed to bring one more person. But since you are there. I have no one."

"Me too. But thank god we both got selected. If not, it would have been horrible."

"Well, at least I know one other person apart from myself."

"Ray, you should act like this in public too. People would instantly love you. But you prefer to stay in the shadows."

"Paula, you know how nervous I get. I hope I can take Pinky with me."

"Ray, are you sure it is a good idea?"

"Of course it is."

 **Author's note: Next we will have the makeup sessions for each of the girls individually and with the princes watching them. They will make a small assessment from here before the interview. There are a few more spots. I need a few mean characters aka snobs. 4evafan and Jenhen48, you can send me the character. Let the girls be from Shine be in the province of Shine.**

 **There will be 8 characters who are main as in the story will come in their POV. Although this does not mean that they are Elite. The moment they are disqualified a new girl will take over. Also they may just be acting like your eyes to the events of the palace. Every chapter there will be one POV apart from the main 8. The main 8 may change in the middle of the story. We may have a new 8. This will be based on the open poll on my bio. The first 8 are randomly picked based on a website where I fill names and they select one.**

 **The current Main 8 are:**

 **Frost Shade**

 **2\. Raylene Hampshire**

 **3\. Ayesha Mehra**

 **Diamond**

 **5\. Hyacinth Ansel Maurette**

 **Grace Meyers**

 **7\. Angelena Thermian**

 **8\. Anya Mellark**


	6. Chapter 6: Final Arrangements

Angeles at the Palace

The duke of Illea and all the maids were standing in a row whie the princes were ensuring everything was done.

"Your Highnesses, we have sent out all the invitations. All the girls will be picked up at the airport tomorrow."

"Yes, Duke Yuvraj. Thanks."

"Your highnesses, all the girls have sent their acknowledgement regarding bringing a guest. We have all the double rooms arranged." said Rowena, the Selection head. She earned the job from her mother.

"Did you look into the allergies of the girls?" asked Valentine

"Yes your highness. No strawberries for Lady Anya, No mushrooms for Lady Ayesha, No dairy products for Lady Fiona, no peanuts for Lady Sierra. It has been informed." said the Chef.

"Have all the girls been assigned a maid and the guests a maid or butler?"

"Yes, I have your Highness."

"Very well you are all dismissed. I and Valentine will tell you tomorrow after the makeup session which girl is in which wing and which room. Okay Rowena. The sign with their names and guest should be hung on the doors."

"Yes your highness. The signs are ready. We just need your arrangements."

 **NOTE: The poll has been put up. The SYOC is closed. There are 20 girls. Please do send in who each of the selected want to take to the palace as A GUEST. Only a sibling, friend or pet. Remember they could later become a competition to your character, if the princes have feelings for them. Also send lookalike of the guest. Please continue checking the blog. Outfits will be posted.**

 **Sorry SKATERGIRL for not taking your character, I already have one like her. Maybe next story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Makeup session & elimination

**Christen POV**

I and Val were seated behind a one-way glass. It was a mirror at their end but at ours it was see through. There were mics everywhere in the room. The guests had all been asked to wait in the living room. Quiet a number of men had come. Once their sister became a proper selected even she got eliminated, these men could choose to become Palace guards or if they showed extreme level of intelligence, Dukes and Advisers.

"Is Sana coming?" asked Val.

"Yup. Can we keep that little brat of a cousin to not attend this. After all, all her sisters have already married off."

"Is Roshan and Ahrelle coming too?"

"Val, it's Air, you know he does not like it when we call him Ahrelle. Yes, Ro is coming with Sana. While Air has already reached today morning."

Ahrelle, Roshan and Sana are our cousins.

"Your highnesses, the girls are here" a maid came and told us. In came 36 beautiful girls, each had something special in her."

"I am sure Hya that the princes just brought in the lower castes, so that the people don't revolt. The princes will surely marry someone who is a 3 or above."

"What about Queen America? She was a 5. Rose, you know that you shouldn't talk about the lower castes. The princes are marrying the girls not their caste."

"Spoken like a true princess." Val put an E next to Hyacinth's name on the board and a cross near Rose's. It meant Rose was one of those who would leave right after this and Hyacinth would be living on the East Wing.

We eliminated 8 other girls. We had been asked to do that.

"Princes, the girls are ready. Are the cards and the arrangement ready?"

"Yes Rowena. We will come now."

"Yes Princes."

We pushed open a door that led to the main hall.

 **Anya POV**

We had all been asked to stand in a line. I was looking very pretty in my Cinderella like Gown. It was the exact copy of my favourite princess, Cinderella's gown. I had even slippers designed based on hers. My hair was left down with a diamond hairband in it.

The maids had brought out Queen Eadlyn's jewellery. Each of us had been asked to choose a piece and I chose this. The Queen wore it when she married King Eric. Ayesha, yes she is here. She is looking very beautiful in her green gown. The piece that she chose was anklets that the Queen wore for her marriage to Prince Luke. She also wore an emerald necklace that was specially brought from her luggage.

"Ayesha..."

"Yes Anya?"

"Thanks a lot for the dresses you sent to the orphanage."

"An..can I call you that and please call me Ayesh."

"Okay."

Well An...those were dresses I would never wear and I am glad that one of those useless dresses helped me meet you and Kiki."

Oh before I forget, Kiki once again made a statement. She is the only one to wear a floral gown. She has rocked it well.

 **Angelena POV**

I was wearing a peacock blue gown. I am not boasting or anything. But I did look very pretty in it. I loved Hyacinth's gown too.

It was clear that we had all thought well before we wrote out the description for the first gown we wanted to wear.

The two princes walked in. Each held envelopes in their hands. The maids took it from them and passed it onto us.

Maya, one of the maids who helped me get ready gave me mine. On it was written in Neat handwriting, Angelena.

I quickly opened the envelope inside the card was:

Dear Lady Angelena,

Thank you for attending the makeup session. Now you are part of the official selected. Your room is in the East Wing. The room number is 5. The maid in front of you will guide you. Please do not converse with anyone.

-Valentine Schreave

 **Kianna POV**

I had just received my envelope from the maid. Inside was a silver tinged card. It read:

Dear Lady Kianna,

Thank you for attending the makeup session. Now you are part of the official selected. Your room is in the West Wing. The room number is 8. The maid in front of you will guide you. Please do not converse with anyone.

-Christen Schreave

 **Rose POV**

I had received my envelope and inside was a golden card. I could see others who got silver look in envy. After all I am too wearing yellow that too. Color of royalty I had read somewhere.

Dear Lady Rose,

Thank you for attending the makeup session. Please stay back in the hall. Please do not converse with anyone.

-Valentine Schreave and Christen Schreave

"Now those of you with your room numbers please follow the maid in front of you. Your guest and luggage will be brought to your rooms."

I saw many of the girls going including Hyacinth. Only eight of us were left behind. After the door closed.

"Those of you here are unfortunately no longer part of the selection. By the way, remember that a Queen can be from any caste. Our grandmother was a very good queen." said Valentine looking pointedly at me.

How did they know? Oh well. It is time to leave. I will come back but.

 **Author's Note: Pls Check the blog as well as answer the poll.**


	8. Chapter 8: Another Elimination

**Hyacinth POV**

We had all been shown to our rooms. My room was in the West wing a.k.a those participating in Prince Christen's selection. Once, we had been eliminated at this end, we would go to the other wing. On my door in blue swirls on a door plate was Hyacinth and Sapphire written.

"My Lady, your maids will come by soon. They have already arranged your things. Your cat is also inside." said the maid who guided me to my room.

When I opened it. It was literally like fairytale heaven. Everything was just perfect. Sapphire padded towards me. She mewed in approval.

"I know Saph. It is amazing."

Then there was a knock.

"Yes, Come in."

Two young women in maid's attire came in.

"Lady Hyacinth, we are your maids, Amy and Emma. We are here to get you ready for the interview at 3 with Prince Valentine."

"Interview?"

"Yes, my Lady, at 3 the princes will be personally having tea with each one of you. Both have been told to eliminate one of you from their side." said Emma, the more plump maid.

"I really don't understand why they want that. I mean today already 9 girls have been eliminated." grumbled Amy.

"Come my Lady. Amy, we must not gossip."

The two women dragged me to the bathroom. They helped bathe me.

"Amy, what soap is this? I love the smell."

"Ah so you are like Queen America. This used to be her favourite too. It is lemon meringue. Specially made at the palace."

"Emma.. get Lady Hyacinth's dress out of the cupboard."

Soon Amy had me wrapped up in a bathrobe. When we walked out, the most beautiful dress was laid on the bed.

"My Lady, we would have let you wear heels but the princes have insisted you all should wear ballet flats."

"That's a strange request."

"Well, I have heard that after the interviews. They are going to take you all to the shooting arena."

"Oh my god, why?"

"That I do not know, my Lady."

The two girls then helped me into my dress and slippers.

"My lady. Now we will retire. The princes shall be coming soon. Please engage yourself."

The two women walked out. I settled down on one of the chairs near the window. I was wonderstruck by the view. It was of the huge palace gardens. I would sure ask Valentine whether we could go there once.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

"The prince is ready to come. May I let him in."

"Yes please."

The maid came in and placed a plate of cookies and two teacups and a teapot on the table. As she was leaving, she adjusted my hair and gave me a smile. When I looked at her face properly, I realized that it was my old playmate, he daughter of our housekeeper.

"Ari..."

"My lady not now. The prince is waiting."

With that Ariel flitted out. Within a minute or two, the door opened and in came Prince Valentine.

"Looks like we meet again, Lady Hyacinth."

"Yes, a pleasure Prince Valentine."

"You can call me Val. You look the same as you did two years ago when you came with your father to the palace. Please sit.

"Well, Val. You can call me Hya. Have some tea and cookies."

"Well Hya. Tea is enough. I have 7 other teas to drink. Well, where is your guest?"

"Sapphire..."

In plodded my white cat. This is Sapphire. Say hi to Val, Saph."

She mewed.

"She is beautiful. But I am not a cat fan."

"Well, Rose gave her to me and I couldn't say no."

"Well, I am so sorry Rose did not make it to the next round."

"Really? I did not know that. Well, thanks for letting me know. By the way, are we allowed to go to the garden?"

"Why yes. Shall we go there tommorow?"

"Is it a date?"

"Well. You could say that." He gave a grin.

"Well Hya, I better get going now. See you at the shooting Arena tomorrow morning. Your maid will get you."

With that he gave me a last of his charming smiles and walked out.

 **Valentine POV**

That girl had made my heart flutter. I put a tick on the sheet Rowena had given me. I and my brother had been asked to eliminate 1 girl from our wing. The next door was that of Angelena Thermain and Alexander Thermain in Green swirls on the door plate. The maid went in and asked her. She came out and nodded at me. At the table was a girl and a boy. They looked like twins.

"Hello Prince Valentine. I am Angie's brother, Alexander." With his double hand handshake, I was already uncomfortable with him.

"Prince Valentine, don't get intimidated by him. He is very sweet. But very protective. I am Angelena Thermain but you can call me Angie." The girl said with a smile.

"Hi Angie. Hope you like it here at the palace. You too Alexander."

"Calm down Prince. I am not going to eat you. I was just checking how you would react."

The brother gave me a smile that made me feel like he might eat me. But Angelena gave me a good vibe. I loved her emerald green eyes. They showed a thousand emotions at a time.

"Well, Angelena, It was a pleasure meeting you. Enjoy your tea. Rest today. Tomorrow morning after breakfast in the room, you shall be guided to the shooting arena by your maid. I am sorry Alexander but this is only for the girls. "

"It's cool."

I headed out of the door and heaved a sigh of relief. But still put a tick on her name as I like Angelena although not her brother.

Next I went into a room where I could hear laughter outside. On the nameplate was Leah Diamond and Bella Diamond in Pink swirls. I could not find the maid. So I had to knock and enter myself. Inside the room was two girls on the tea table. I was shocked when I saw that one of the selected had brought their friend. Then I saw on the floor, a little girl and boy playing. It made me even more bewildered.

"Hello my ladies."

The girls immediately stopped talking. The girl in Blue immediately got up, on her badge was Lilith Martin.

"I am so sorry your highness. I will just leave. Come Mark. The prince has come to meet Bella and Leah. Let's go."

"Nooooooooo. I am playing with Bell."

"Mark come on."

"No, Lilith. It's fine let them play. I will interview you both together if you don't mind."

Lilith and Leah looked at each other and gave a slight nod. Lilith walked back to the table and sat down.

"Okay, your highness." said the other girl. She spoke in such a melodious voice that I was actually taken aback.

"Well, Ladies, since I know your guests names, Mark and Bella. Why did you bring your siblings? I mean don't they miss their parents?"

"Well, Bella is my daughter."

"I am so sorry, Lady Leah. But hadn't the selection asked you to..."

"My adopted daughter. She is my elder sister's daughter. She died three years ago. I was 15 then. She had left her daughter's custody with me rather than her husband. Of course, he troubled me so much to marry him that I had to run away."

"Well, Mark is very close to me. I am like his mom. Our mother hates us as she believes I killed my father. I was child, Val. He slipped and fell. What could I do? Nothing. I have been looking after him since he was a month old."

"You both are strong women. The kingdom needs many like you. Leah, could you please tell me the name of your brother-in-law. Even if you both get eliminated. You both will have a place in the palace. Hope you will accept it."

Here for my name, I lied to my parents a year ago and fought with Chris. While these two girls fought with circumstances and looked after their siblings and niece.

"My ladies, tomorrow morning you are requested to come to the shooting arena. Please leave your brother and niece here. The maids will look after them.

I walked out of the room a better person.

 **Raylene POV**

I had been reading the book for the past three hours. Had the prince forgotten me?

At that moment, a maid came.

"Lady Anya has asked you to come to her room."

"Okay sure coming."

Such a snooty girl. Calling us to her room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Inside was Anya on the floor. She was practically in tears.

"Ray, I heard you talking to your sister. I know you can fix slippers. Mine kind of broke. I was practicing my dance. My maids will kill me. Please...Please..."

"Okay sure. Do you have some glue?"

Anya quickly brought me some. I was fixing her slipper when a knock came. Soon after the prince entered. To him, it must have looked like a funny site to see a girl with only one slipper on and one holding one. He just sat down on a chair in the room and laughed for around 5 minutes.

"Raylene and Anya right? Lady Raylene I had gone to your room but there was no one. I did not think I would find you here. What are you doing?"

"Anya's slipper broke. I was fixing it."

"Lady Raylene, please keep the slipper down. I will ask the maid to bring you another pair, Lady Anya. Did both of you not bring a guest?"

We both shook our head.

"Well, girls would you both like to watch a movie today night?"

"I am so sorry Prince Valentine. But your sister has invited us to a get together in her words, in ours sleepover." replied Anya with a smile.

"Oh I did not know."

"Well there was a card on the bed stand in our rooms inviting us. Do you by any chance any idea what we should wear?"

"Don't worry ladies, let the maids know. They will help you."

"By the way, Prince. Could you please ask them to call me by name." asked Anya.

"Lady Anya, when you become princess then it will be a problem."

"At least you can call me by name."

"If that is the case, you will have to call me Val."

"Sure Val." replied Raylene.

"Well, Anya and Raylene, your maids will soon take you to the shooting arena tomorrow morning so see you then."

"Okay, Prince Val."

 **Valentine POV**

As I walked out of the room, I realised I hadn't eliminated anyone.

Next was Ayesha Mehra and Kabir Mehra, the rich siblings on the block.

Their room was already slightly open.

"Ayesh, you got an invite to the sleepover. Will you take me?"

"Kabir..."

Ayesha was reading something sitting on the floor in her red dress and flats. There were papers all around.

"Ayesh, what the hell are you doing? Still pondering over Nakshatra papers. When the prince comes..."

"Kabir, Nakshatra is the only thing we have left if I get eliminated. The prince has many girl"

"I have applied for becoming a royal pilot. You won't get eliminated. By the way, Ayesh, all the girls here look pretty especially that cute one called Anya."

"Anya...are you mad? They are in the selection. If I catch you ever..."

"You are just six months older than me."

"Well, I know that. Still I am the elder one."

Well she was going to be in for now. A maid came that way.

"Could you please tell Lady Ayesha that I will meet her later and that she can continue with her work? Tell her to meet me when she is free."

The maid conveyed the same. I saw Ayesha blush while Kabir was making fun of her.

I walked to the final room. It was the room of Lady Aridatha.

I knocked and walked in. Inside was her elder brother Cal and her.

We spoke for around 10 minutes. When I realised that I did not have the feelings I should be having for a selected.

"Lady Aridatha, I am extremely sorry but I do not feel the love I felt for the others. I am so sorry. But I have to eliminate you."

"But your highness, how can you eliminate my sister? Just because of some emotions. Are you crazy?"

The elder brother raised his fist and I thought I was going to have to fight.

"What is going on here?"

It was Christen and a selected. The girl looked shocked while Christen looked red with anger.

"I am sorry Lady Aridatha but because of the way your brother displayed his anger. He showed us that he is not fit to live in the palace. So when you become Queen, it would be a problem. So I am so sorry. That you have to leave the palace. I shall arrange for the plane. You may keep your dress and other accessories except the jewellery given on the first day. I am so sorry. Lady Lynn, this is your room now. You are now in Prince Valentine's selection. But eliminated from mine. So according to the rules, you can't go to the west wing now."

Aridatha listened with tears in her eyes. She had not thought her time would come to an end so soon. Her brother looked upset too.

Chris and I left the room while Lady Lynn waited for Lady Aridatha and her brother to move out.

 **Ayesha POV**

"Val, this is the last time. I am saving you. You know that the selection is the only reason, I am talking to you."

"Chris, I am sorry. Don't talk so loudly if the girls hear..."

"I don't care, Valentine. It is Christen. I stopped being Chris and your brother when you hurt that innocent girl."

"Just get out. I hate you too. I am tired of your torture."

I heard Christen heading towards the door. I hid. After sometime, I knocked.

"Come in."

"Prince, Ayesha Mehra."

"Sit down Ayesha. Just two minutes, I will be back."

He walked out of the study to the adjoining bathroom.

"Yes Ayesha. I just called to welcome you officially and let you know about the plan of meeting up at the shooting arena tomorrow morning."

"Your Highness..."

There was a maid at the door.

"Lady Ayesha has to get ready for the getting to know session at Sophia's room."

"Very Well. Ayesha you may leave."

 **Christen POV**

"Why did you guys fight again?"

"Soph, we..."

"Don't lie. Your eyes are red and I can't see the vase on the floor."

"Soph, why can't he understand?"

"Calm down Chris. Anyway I just came to let you know that I invited 6 girls for a get to know session tonight."

"Okay."

"Sleep well, Baby Brother. Tomorrow hurricane is coming."

With that she left the room.

 _ **Author's Note: Hope you all have answered the poll and checked the blog. In case you haven't please check and participate in the poll. Hope you all enjoyed these chapters. Review then your character will stay longer. When you are reviewing mention the selected name in the begining. We had too many brothers and twins that's why I had to ask Aridatha to leave. Sorry Maker.**_


	9. Chapter 9: A Princess

**Anya POV**

I and Raylene were heading towards the Princess's room when we lost our way and came to a hallway filled with Portraits of Royalty.

"Wow, An. Look at these, I am sure we could look at these then go to the sleepover.

"Sure Ray."

Initially, there were many portraits of old queens, kings and their children. Then we saw the Portrait of Queen America and King Maxon on their wedding day.

"Oh my, I can understand why everyone says that Queen America is breathtaking. She is so pretty."

As moved furthur into the hallway we saw portraits of Queen Eadlyn, King Eric and the three siblings.

"An, come here. Look a small button. Probably a passage way."

"Can we go?"

"Ray, I never knew you were so curious."

"Well, I never portrayed myself like that because Paula always took all the attention. I was her shadow."

"Well, good to see this side of you. Come let's see."

Raylene pressed the button and a small passageway opened. The moment we stepped in the door closed.

"An, are you there?"

"Yes, Ray. I have got a torch. Wait let me switch it on."

We found a small switch in the room. When we switched it on there were more portraits. One of them was of Princess Eadlyn and Price Luke.

"So these are the photos that no one wants."

"An, come here look at this."

There was a family portrait of the royal family. Eadlyn was pregnant in that one.

"I thought there was only 3 kids. Sophia, Valentine and Christine. Who is the fourth? And where is he or she?"

"I don't know. Anyways Ray, we are very late let's go."

We pressed another button and got out of the room.

"Wonder where the fourth is?"

"Come on, Ray. Maybe the child died."

We ran off to the bedroom. All the girls had already arrived.

Avallon POV

Just as we were about to play 1 question, two girls came. Sophia had a look of irritation.

"Sorry Princess. We actually got lost then were looking at the portraits in the hallway."

"Okay now sit."

We played many games. The princess was fun to interact with despite her being much older than many of us.

"Princess, did you want any more siblings?" asked Raylene.

"Well, I always did want a sister. But that never happened. Anyways now all of you go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to go to the Arena."

 **Avallon POV**

"Lady Avallon. Get up."

"Freya, I told you to call me Ava."

"Okay Lady Ava."

"Better."

I got of the bed. The maids got me ready. They helped me into a white shirt and black pants.

"I love you guys for the closet you made for me."

"Thank You, Lady Ava. Now wear the ballet flats from yesterday and then Alina will take you to the arena."

I quickly wore the ballet flats. They were so comfortable that I prayed the princes would always ask us to wear the flats.

"Come Lady Ava."

Alina took me to a room. All the other girls had reached. All the girls from the West Wing were in Pants and those from East wing in skirts except for Ayesha who was in pants.

"Hey Ayesha. How come in pants?"

"Oh I had requested the maids. I never shoot in skirt cause when I was four once I injured myself badly."

"Girls, go to your places. The reason we called you here is that every year we have rebels who attack the palace and we want you all to be self-sufficient. After the interview on this Sunday, everyone will know who the selected are. Now all of you have been given guns. They are not real but everytime you shoot at the board correctly. You will get points. These points will decide whether you will stay in the selection or not. One will be eliminated today."

Yes, I am surely going to ace this.

 **Layla POV**

I lifted my gun and imagined his face and shot. Had he not...

"Lady Layla, well done."

"Vallie, Chrissie.."

A girl came running. She was wearing an Indian attire. Anya had just lifted her gun to shoot and when she shot...

"Ah..."

The girl fell down and her dress from white started turning red.

"Sana..." shouts could be heard. Val, Chris and Sophia were running towards her. Two other guys came. Sana was lying on the floor.

Who is she? I thought. Then I remembered that it was their cousin, Sana Singh Rathore. Anya dropped her gun and ran off in tears. Weakling.

"Is she okay? Call the medic."

Then Sana started giggling and then hysterically laughing.

"Sans..." asked the ever calm Sophia.

"Omg, you guys are so funny. It was a prank guys."

She then removed a blood bag from under her top.

"Sana..how could you? Where is Anya?" asked Valentine.

"She ran off to her room."

"Thanks Layla. Let me go to her. Sana..."

Valentine walked out of the room.

We continued shooting.

"Okay time to stop. Each of you will now go behind your target. There is a card with your position. The one who gets the 16th position is eliminated."

"But Prince Christen, Anya's chance was spoilt by me." said Sana.

"Yes, I know. So the 15th person is eliminated."

I went behind my target. On my card, it was written 3. Thank god, I was safe for the time being.

"Okay Ladies. Who got 1?" asked Princess Sophia.

Avallon raised her hand.

"Okay, Avallon, as a reward for your hardwork, you have to meet my brother, Christen after this."

"Who got 15?"

Shivani raised her hand. She had small tear droplets pooling in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Lady Shivani but you and your guest will have to leave the palace. You may take all the dresses and jewellery custom-made for you. The maids will help you pack up. Natasha, help Lady Shivani leave."

The maid escorted Shivani out of the hall. Princess Sophia left with them.

"From now on, all of you are threes. When you get eliminated, you will be given a house in your province. All of you may leave but Lady Avallon."

All of us poured out of the room.

 **Avallon POV**

The prince had asked me to stay behind. Some of the girls glared at me as they passed by. Lynn looked ready to rip my head off.

"Lady Avallon, would you like to go out to the gardens for a tea?"

"Will there be anyone else?"

"Well, nearby there would be Valentine and Anya?"

"As in a date?"

"Umm... I guess."

"Okay."

"I will ask Rajveer to make the arrangements."

A hot young man came into the room at that moment. Oops, I am here for the prince.

"Rajveer, please make arrangements in the garden. After that you can go."

Christen escorted me to the gardens. There was a table with tea and various kinds of deserts.

"Anya and Valentine should join us soon."

"Your highness, Prince Valentine would like to let you know that he will not be joining you and Lady Avallon."

"Very Well. You may leave."

He could have at least called her by name.

"I really don't like it when you royals never address your maids. It would make their day you know."

"But my dear, it is not like I can learn the names of all the maids and staff at the palace."

"They wear a badge you know like us, selected."

"Well, Lady Avallon, you have caught me there. Wonder why I never thought of it."

"Could we go for a walk in the garden, Prince? I hate sitting in one place."

"Very Well, Avallon."

"You can call me Ave."

"Well, then you can call me, Chris."

"Okay. Wll, how is it like living in the palace?"

 **Christen POV**

This was the first girl, I had spoken to who wanted to know about me.

"Well, the palace always has it's adventures. Are you sure you want to go to the garden. If not I could take you to my room?"

She turned scarlett. Oh shit! What had I said.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean that way. I actually wanted to show you something."

"Oh sure."

I led her to the royal wing.

"Wow. Chris, this hall is AMAAAZING."

"Shhh. Mom and dad are here."

"So?"

"Well, our mom and dad don't exactly like noise."

"Are you telling me the KING..."

"Ave..."

I took her to my room. It is the epitome of neatness. That is mainly cause I am OCD. No one knows. Cause a royal with OCD could be a problem.

"Your room's so clean. I would think you were an OCD like my friend, Lily."

Oh!Oh!

"The maids keep it that way."

"Well, what did you want to show me."

I moved a curtain aside and there was my masterpiece. It was a bridal gown.

"Wow. Who is that for?"

"At first, I thought it would be for my sister but then she wanted one from a designer in France. So now my wife."

"Wow. I can just imagine one of us wearing it."

At that moment, when I moved forward, I tripped over the carpet. Avallon steadied me. When I stood, our lips were near each other.

"Chris..."

"Ave..." I bent a bit and lifted her head. We kissed.

"Chris...I have to go. Rowena has a manners class for us."

"Okay Ave, go."

She ran out of the room. I set my carpet straight and walked out of the room. Valentine was in his room.

"Val..."

"I eliminated Anya. She has shifted to Shivani's room."

"Why? What happened?"

"She has OCD. I can't live my whole life with someone like that."

I looked up at him.

"I meant as a wife or partner. Mom told us to meet the girls and have dinner with all of them."

"Okay."

I smiled and left the room.

 **Anya POV**

He rejected me because of my problem. I always knew that the problem would get in my way. But this...

I went to Kiki's room.

"I heard you had a date with Prince Valentine. Lucky girl."

"He eliminated me."

"Oh. Actually An, I have to go meet Paulene now. Can you come a bit later?"

"Mhmmm."

My sister had shunned me. I ran out of her and slammed into something.

"Ooof"

Okay maybe someone.

"Hey. What happened?"

The person led me to a room on the side. The room was open.

"Hi. I am Kabir Mehra, Ayesha's brother. You are Anya right?"

"Mhmm."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was eliminated by Valentine."

"Why?"

"Cause I have OCD."

"So?"

"He does not want someone like that."

"Hey. Don't cry. Should any of the princes not want you, I would love to marry you."

"You are a bit too forward. But I am not here to get married. Just meet someone."

"Well, that is me. Then why are you crying about getting eliminated."

"I don't know. Maybe I thought a Prince would be my first kiss."

"You are talking like Ayesh before she grew up too fast."

"Kabir, I want my first kiss today. I want to show that stupid Valentine that I also can find my type of person."

"Anya, are you sure? A first kiss is supposed to be special for a girl."

"Well, are you hesitating because I am an orphan and not a caste 2 like you?"

"No way."

"Then go to the Washbasin and wash your mouth with this mouthwash."

"Man, you are an OCD."

Kabir went up to the washbasin and washed his mouth. He came back and sat down. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. Soon we both were kissing deeply. After some time, we were sprawled on the floor and our clothes were scattered around.

"Kabir...Anya...What the hell are you doing?"

There at the door was Ayesha. She had a horrified expression.

"Get dressed."

She walked out of the room.

 **Ayesha POV**

Ugh. So disgusting. I needed him and he was in such a position. If someone had caught them, I remembered what had happened to Lady Marlee and Carter two selections back.

Flashback

"Ayesh, my love."

Rajveer came into my room and hugged me. But I did not get the flutter, I used to before.

"Raj, leave me."

"Ayesh, what's wrong?"

"I no longer love you."

"Very well, I understand."

I felt bad as Rajveer left the room. He still respected my feelings. He was so sweet. I sent a prayer to god that he should find someone to fill him with joy which I never would be able to.

Present

Kabir came out of the room.

"Kabir...you almost got me also kicked out."

"She needed it, Ayesh."

"Yeah right."

Anya came out of the room blushing like a tomato. She ran off in the opposite direction. Silly girl.

"Ahhhhhh..."

We heard a thud.

"Oh my god. Ayesh, who fell."

Kabir ran in the direction of the noise. When we reached there, there was a lot of hussle and bussle. Maids, the two princes, the selected and the royal guests were there.

Princess Sophia was calling for the medics. There lying on the floor was Sierra Ali. Her blonde hair was starting to turn red with the blood. Her little sister, Rose was standing near her and crying. Anya was holding her and trying to consol her.

"All selected kindly go to your rooms." said Princess Sana.

We all left silently. Anya was trying to leave when Rose refused to let her go. So she too went with them.

 **Christen POV**

We were all sitting outside the operation room when the doctor came rushing outside.

"We need O negative blood. There is none in the blood bank, your highness."

"Rose, may be able to give her blood." said Valentine.

The doctor took in Rose to have her blood group checked.

"Val, I think you should call Sierra's other sister in case she is not O-."

"Yes Soph. The private jet has gone to get them. The butler informed them as soon as we found Sierra."

The nurse came out with Rose.

"I am sorry. She is A+. Does she have any other siblings?"

Two girls were brought into the room.

"Where is Sierra?" asked the elder one.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sierra's younger sister, Farah and this is Jewel." she pointed to a small girl who was holding her hand.

"Well, Sierra needs blood. Do you know your blood group?"

"I am B+ and she is AB+."

"Oh man, how is it that she is O-?"

"Well, maybe Badi Appi can tell."

"Who?"

"Our eldest sister, Natalia. She is in the hospital only. She got injured 4 years ago and has been here since then."

I walked up to her.

"Farah, maybe your elder sister can help us. Show me where she is."

"Come, My prince."

Farah took me to the Physiotherapy ward. There sitting on the wheelchair was none other than Val's biggest mistake.

"Hi, Prince. Remember me?"

"Na..."

"You know each other? Prince Christen, this is my sister, Natalia."

"I am so sorry, Natalia."

"It's okay."

Then she turned to Farah.

"What happened, Farah?"

"Appi, Sierra got hurt and she needs blood. She is O-. Can you give her?"

"Farah, it will be fine. Go to your sisters. I and Prince Christen need to talk."

Farah ran out of the room understanding that her sister needed to talk to me.

"Prince Christen, Sierra is adopted."

She went up to a drawer near her bed and removed a necklace.

"Do you know what this is?"

It was an amulet which looked like our kingdom's old symbol. At the back, it was written Louisa.

"You did not, did you? Sierra was wearing this when she was brought to my house by a lady. She was shot and died immediately after passing Sierra to us.

"All she said was to look after her and keep her safe. My parents did everything they could. They were even killed by the Rebels of your kingdom."

"Rebel?"

"Prince, did you think that your mother's selection was a smooth one. It was thousand times worse than yours. She hurt the egos of many men. Did you think Prince Luke died in an accident. Now quickly take this to your mother. Go."

I ran up to my mother's quarters. My parents had just arrived home from their trip to Italy.

"Mama..."

She looked up to see the necklace in my outstretched hand. She looked shocked and her face seemed to have lost its colour.

All she said was "Louisa"

"Who is she?"

"She was younger sister. She was a stillborn. My little girls." Dad held her shoulder.

"Ma, but how do you know she died?"

"I know, Christen. They told me my girls were stillborn. Where did you find this?"

"Sierra's sister gave it to me. She said that Sierra was wearing this when she was brought by a woman to her hou..."

My mom quickly got of the bed.

"Where is my baby girl?"

"Mama, Sierra has been hospitalised. She fell down the stairs. She needs blood. She is O-."

Mother and Father ran towards the hospital that was adjoined the palace.

 **Valentine POV**

Mom and Dad came rushing in.

"I will give my baby, blood."

"Mama, I and Soph are..."

She just pushed me to a side and went behind the nurse. Christen helped me up and gave a vague smile. Sophia also looked bewildered. Dad was acting weird too.

After sometime, Mom came out. She leaned into dad's arms and sobbed silently while dad held onto her. I looked at Christen. He was looking out of the window. At that moment, a girl wheeled into the room. It was Natalia. My biggest mistake.

"Natali..."

"Stop Prince Valentine. I know why you did it that day. I am getting better day by day. One day, I may find a job."

She wheeled away from me towards her little sisters huddled in a corner. Anya had left to her room once Rose had let her.

"Your highness, Sierra is fine now. She is conscious. You may meet her." said the doctor.

Everyone ran in.

"Appi, you here?" exclaimed a weak but happy Sierra.

"Si, I would like you to meet your parents."

"My parents? But Appi, Ammi and Abbu died 6 years back."

"No, Sierra, Your real parents. Queen Eadlyn and King Eric."

Wait a minute. Sierra was my sister. Then how can she be in the selection. My mother went up to her.

"My dear Louisa, you do not know how much I love you. I missed you every single day."

The doctor came in.

"Your highness, Sierra can be discharged. Shall I make arrangements to take her to her room?"

"You mean Princess Louisa Schreave, the youngest princess of Illea." said Father

"Your highness?"

"Yes Doctor Williams. She is the lost daughter."

He turned to me.

"Val, remind me to talk to the general and find out what had happened?"

"Eric, we need to think about other things like our baby girl's coronation as Princess. The kingdom needs to know. Call the Amelia."

Amelia, our head maid walked in after a few minutes.

"Amelia, I want you to open up the first room to the left of Prince Valentine's room."

What? What was there?

"Yes, your highness."

 **Raylene POV**

All of us had been called to the dining hall for a special dinner. Sierra was no longer part of the selection. Oops, I mean Princess Louisa. She has a separate room in the royal wing now.

I hurried down the stairs. Everyone was arriving and getting seated. Princess Louisa was seated with the royal family. Her adopted family had now been shifted to a house near the palace. Natalia had been reinstated as the lead violinist of the royal palace.

"Tomorrow shall be the coronation party of our youngest Princess, Louisa. All of you will be present. At the end of tomorrow's ball, four selected shall be chosen to accompany the Princes' to France. The names shall be revealed tomorrow. The chosen will leave soon after the party." announced the queen.

Everyone was hoping that it would be them. I too did.

 **Author's Note: Guess which four girls will go. Those who guess correctly one of the girls shall have their selected have a date with the prince at the ball.**

 **Check out their outfits for the ball on my blog. Please also review.**

 **By the way, the one who sent me Avallon. Please send me her form again as I can't seem to find it.**


	10. Chapter 10: A proposal and Elites

Sophia POV

Finally, I get a turn to speak. Well, I am the Princess of Selena. Future Queen of Selena. Now sister to three younger ones.

"Louisa, you okay? Need some help."

"Princess, it's you!"

"Lou, you have got to remember that now I am Soph to you like your brothers."

"I know Prin...Soph but to me it is difficult to accept that I am Princess Lousia Schreave, Princess of Illea."

"Well, you better get used to it as now the selected are going to call you, Princess. Come now."

I helped her through the hallway. All the selected had already been assigned seats. On our table, there were going to be two selected Hyacinth and Ayesha.

When we entered, everyone got up and applauded. I sat next to my husband, the Prince of Selene. He had arrived today morning.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie. She is fine just a bit nervous."

Louisa sat next to me and Valentine. Next to him was Hyacinth then Ayesha and Christen. Our parents and the royal Guests including Sana were on another table.

Ayesha and Christen were whispering like lovers. Ayesha was part of Valentine's Selection but the two seemed to have bonded a bit too much. When Ayesha looked up she blushed at my glare. Hyacinth, Louisa and Valentine were gossiping.

My mother kept glancing at our table and the whispering two. She then leaned forward to my dad and whispered. He turned and looked back. She then got up.

"Today, my daughter, Louisa has been crowned princess. Our Prince Christen has also decided on her life partner."

Prince Christen looked up with surprise.

"Christen, why don't you tell us the name of the girl?"

He looked puzzled then replied.

"Lady Ayesha."

All the others looked surprised as this was the first time the two interacted. Ayesha looked ready to slap him. Her brother Kabir at another table was looking at her with surprise. Valentine looked shocked.

"Very Well. Lady Ayesha...oops sorry future Princess Ayesha shall be welcomed to the family with a royal wedding next week."

After the announcement, mother sat down. Soon when the dances began, everyone came to congratulate the newly-engaged.

"Christen, this is your engagement ring." My father passed him a box. He got down on one knee.

"Lady Ayesha, will you marry me?"

He just slid the ring onto her finger without her answer.

"Ayesha, now your room is in the royal hall. The adjoining princess suite to Christen's room. We will have the wedding next week."

After sometime she went out of the ballroom and Christen followed her.

Ayesha POV

"Why the hell did you say my name? No princess can run a business. I wanted to just be an elite."

"Ayesha, I just..."

"Don't. I don't want to hear. Now next week, I will become Ayesha Schreave, Queen of Illea. Not even Princess. I will have to deal with the palace issues, give you a hair etc."

"Ayesha, I am sorry. I will tell everyone." Christen's eyes went down.

I might not love him. But I liked him as a person.

"Chris, it's okay. I will learn to manage. We will manage."

"Lady Ayesha, a letter for you." A maid came and gave me a letter.

Dear Ayesha Mehra,

I am disappointed in you. I have decided that I want to make Manav Sighania my heir. You nor your brother are my children anymore. Best of Luck on being an elite. I doubt you will make it.

Regards,

Rohan Mehra

I crumbled the letter in my palms. I could feel tears pooling up in my eyes. I suddenly remembered about Anya.

"Chris, one of the selected your brother eliminated, Anya Mellark, my brother loves her and she loves him. I would love it if they can be together."

"Very Well, Ayesha. Kabir can take over your room and train to become a pilot while Anya will continue living in the palace in her room. We will wait till Val's selection is over before the marraige. It was agreed in the palace that before the marriage of the selected no other marriage would take place. I owe you that much. I make one more promise to you that if we don't fall in love before the end of Val's selection. You and I will annul the marriage and we will be free of the other. That way, you won't be tied to me forever. You will have a choice."

"Thank You, Christen."

Paulene POV

There was an entire chaos in the ballroom. All the selected were worried that now they would have to return home. Even I was a bit disappointed that Christen hadn't chosen me. That was when Duke Rajveer picked up the mike.

"Calm down selected. All of you will remain in the selection. Anya, who has been eliminated by Valentine shall remain too as Lady Ayesha will need someone to help her and she has requested for Anya. All of you may now go to your rooms."

The selected were not too happy that Anya was being allowed to stay.

"Hey Paulene." I turned around in surprise. There standing was Prince Valentine.

"Hello, Your highness."

"Would you be okay to join me for desert tonight in the balcony on the third floor?"

"Yes, your highness." I saw hurt pass through my sister's eyes but soon she was swept off to dance by Prince Ahrelle.

Later that night

I walked into the balcony that faced the front of the palace. There were two chairs and a table and lots of pastries.

"Hello, my lady. Please take a seat."

He pulled out a chair. I sat there.

"Lady Paulene tell me about your family."

"Well, I have a twin as you know, Raylene. The quiet one. We live with our parents."

We spoke for around half an hour. When he threw the bomb at me.

"Okay fine. Let me tell you straight, I have been asked by my mother to reduce the number of girls in the selection to 10 by my brother's wedding. The trip has been postponed till then. I am so sorry but you are not one of the ten. I enjoyed meeting you but you seem more like an elder sister to me than a partner."

"What about Raylene?"

"I am sorry Paulene but I haven't thought about her. I am meeting all the girls one by one.

Layla POV

I was lying down in my bed, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"My Lady, the prince has asked all the selected to assemble in the hall."

I quickly got out of my bed and got ready for going down.

When I ran down the stairs, I almost crashed into the soon-to-be princess, Ayesha. Her eyes were red and puffy. She gave me a glare that made me want to run back to my room and hide.

"Sorry Your highness."

"Ayesha" she replied curtly and went down and sat on the throne next to prince Christen's one.

Val was already seated so were all the other royals. Anya stood close to Ayesha. Sana sat on a throne slightly lower than the Illean Royals. The selected were sitting on chairs placed in the room. All had names on them. I spotted my name at the front end of the arrangement. I went and sat down. There was a bag with some goodies. Next to me was Raylene and Avallon.

"What are we supposed to do?" I whispered to Raylene.

"The prince said to wait until everyone arrived." replied Avallon.

Soon all the selected were seated. Valentine got up.

"Kindly open the bag on the seats assigned to you."

I quickly pulled open mine. Inside was a tiara with blue sapphires on them. They were out of Queen Eadlyn's personal princess collection.

"All of you are requested to silently leave the room. Your maids will help you get ready for the trip to the Charity Ball held by Raj Mehra." Eadlyn announced. Ayesha's eyes lifted up and several emotions could be seen in her eyes.

We all rushed off to our rooms.

Raylene POV

I wonder why Paulene is ignoring me. I even felt she glared at me once.

"Ow. Sia, please be careful with the tiara."

I had got a emerald tiara. I wonder what Paulene got.

"Sorry My lady. But you need to go down in 10 minutes. You are ready now."

I went up to the mirror and looked at my outfit. I did look like a future princess. I gave myself a smile and went down.

Most of the other selected were already there. Some had tiara while others had brooches with the kingdom's emblem. Paulene also had a brooch. Her eyes looked sad when she spotted me.

"Welcome Selected. Now I am going to announce the Elite." said the soon-to-be Princess Ayesha. She now looked very happy unlike today morning. After all, her life was set. She looked very pretty. Her tiara too looked like one right out of Eadlyn's best collection.

"All those with the tiaras are the Elites and the others are eliminated. They shall be provided a house in their province and shall be known as Royal Ambassadors. Planes are waiting to take you all to your provinces. Best of luck, Ambassadors. Advisors will soon visit your houses to discuss your roles."

Now I understood why Paulene glared at me. She knew she had been eliminated.

The eliminated walked out of the room. While the maids guided us to the limos taking us to the charity ball.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I was kind of busy. Do check out the blog. There are updates. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Charity Ball

Hyacinth POV

As we pulled into the Mehra House, I was marvelled. It was very big. Almost as big as the Palace.

"Ray, it is so big."

"Just imagine Ayesha lived in this house. Her brother is apparently the owner of the house." said Adelia.

"Adel, I read that Mr. Mehra is going to give his entire property to Manav Sighania, her ex-fiance." said Leah.

All the selected as well as Kabir were in the limo I was on. Kabir had been invited to come along because we were going to his house.

Val, Sophia and Louisa were in another with the King and Queen. While Christen and Ayesha were in another.

I wondered what was happening in the third limo.

Ayesha POV

I and Chris sat next to each other but with a lot of space in between.

"Ayesha, you do realize that we are going to have to act like we are in love right?"

"I know, Chris."

I saw the limo pull in. All the others had already reached. Kabir was hovering at the back of the crowd as dad greeted everyone. Mom's searching eyes were looking for me. So were the toad like eyes of Manav.

The limo stopped and the driver got out. I pasted a wide smile on my face as Christen got out and held out his hand for me.

"Princess"

As soon as I stepped out, dad and Manav's face paled. Mom was looking very happy. She came running towards me.

"Ayesh, you found love. I am so happy for you. Meena, bring the taal, let me do aarti of our damad and Bitiya."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Stop Nina. That is not your daughter. That is the princess of Illea, Ayesha. Meena, pack Ayesha and Kabir Mehra's things and give it to them."

Avallon POV

I was shocked to hear a father behaving so. Ayesha's face looked like she was slapped. Kabir was also shocked.

"Now all of you come, the guests are waiting to start the event."

Eadlyn and Eric walked in acting like nothing happened. The rest of the selected followed. Nina Mehra too followed although she turned back several times. I walked up to Ayesha.

"Ayesha..."

She just hugged me and started crying. Christen and the other royal siblings except Louisa looked surprised to see the strong Ayesha Mehra all broken.

We led her to a garden chair where we sat for a few minutes.

"Ayesha Ma'am"

"Yes Tara?" replied Ayesha wiping away her tears.

"We have placed all the things in the cars. Sir, asked you all to come in."

"Yes coming."

We all watched the shows that had been setup. Soon the dances began. Duke Rajveer walked up to me.

"My lady, could I have this dance?"

I looked around and saw that all the selected were dancing. Sana and Valentine were talking to each other.

"Yes Duke."

I took his hand and we danced for around two songs. When I felt the need to go to the washroom. I asked a nearby maid for the direction.

It was a dark room with a slightly opened door. I was about to push it open.

"Ji, I am so sorry. I did not..." I heard a slap and someone falling."

"Nina, Ayesha and Kabir are not our children. Do you wish to go into the streets?"

"Ava, a maid told me you needed to go to the washroom." said Ayesha who had come.

She looked shocked on hearing what was happening. Kabir and Christen too had followed her. Overhearing the conversation, Ayesha threw open the door.

"Ma..."

Nina and Raj looked at the door surprised. Nina had some bruises on her arms.

"Miss Mehra, you do not have to go on the streets. You can stay in the palace." said Christen with great authority.

Nina looked relieved.

"Yes Nina. You can go. Just get out." Raj shouted and stormed out of the room.

Nina dropped to the floor crying. Ayesha and Kabir ran up to her and sat next to her. She hugged the two.

"Ma, why did you not tell us?"

"Beta, I..."

"Miss Mehra..."

"Christen beta, you are going to marry my daughter. You can call me Ma."

"Ok...Ma. I have made arrangements. You are coming with us tonight."

In a few hours, we left the venue.

On reaching the palace, everyone changed into their nightwear and came downstairs. Some cookies and milk had been placed in the hall as well as bean bags. Everyone settled down. The men had all gone to the King's study to play poker.

Angelena POV

"Beta, are you keeping the fast tomorrow." asked Ayesha's mom, Nina.

She had asked all of us to call her aunty. It was rather weird to see the queen of Illea in Pyjamas sprawled over a beanbag.

"No Ma." Ayesha replied."No one is keeping."

"What?"

"Nina, what are you talking about?"

"Eadlyn, tomorrow is a very auspicious day. Women married and unmarried observe this day in my hometown. It is believed that it keeps your husband healthy and for unmarried woman find a desirable husband. They fast throughout the day. No water, nothing. Early in the morning, they have food but after that till moon comes out nothing."

"Mama, we can keep this as a task for the selected and see who can do the fast and who fails."

"Fails what?" asked Valentine.

All the men entered. My brother came and sat next to me.

Sophia explained the idea to Valentine.

"Okay, Soph. Good idea. But all the women of the palace have to keep it."

"Okay."

"All of you girls, go sleep. You all have to get up at 4."

"4!" screamed Eadlyn.

"Yes, your highness." Nina Aunty replied with a small smirk.

"Angie, will you get up at 4?" asked my brother. I gave him a jab in the stomach and got up.

I wonder whether I can keep the fast. Oh well, we will try.

 **Author's Note: Yippee. 2 updates in a day. The fast they are keeping is a mixture of two types of Fasts held in India. Hope you all are excited for the next chapter. Please review**.


	12. Chapter 12: A Death and A wedding

Abigail POV

My mother had always told me to follow any ritual with utmost dedication but it had been only one hour since the meal we had and my stomach was already grumbling. Aunt Nina had allowed us to have water but poor Ayesha could not even have that.

In the morning, my maid had led me to the gazebo where a feast had been set. We could eat as much as we wanted. I ate till my stomach burst. For some time, we all lay sprawled on the floor before heading to our rooms. Today was my date with Prince Valentine. We were going to watch a movie in the Royal Theatre.

Knock! Knock!

I went to the door and saw a glass of water with my name cellotaped to it. I drank it in a gulp. It felt refreshing. I was closing the door when Ayesha pushed it open.

"Abi, did you take the water?" her face looked worried.

Before I could answer her, I felt as though something was clawing my throat.

"Call the medics." I could hear her scream. But my brain was blacking out. What was happening?

Leah POV

It had been four hours since they took Delia and Abi. We were all seated in the women's room. The men were there too. Ayesha looked grief-stricken. Almost all of us had broken our fast as we had been forced to take antidotes. There had been poison in the water. Ayesha had warned all of us. But was late to reach Abigail and Adelia. She had become suspicious when the maids had left water outside her door as the maids had been informed not to give her.

"Your highness, I am sad to tell you but we could not save Adelia. I am very sorry. Abigail is in the west wing of the hospital. She is better." the doctor said.

Ayesha just got up and walked out of the room. The rest of us were crying. The princes looked solemn.

Avallon POV

I followed Ayesha to her room. She just gave me a glance and silently walked into the room. She went up to the table in her room and screamed loudly.

I rushed up to her.

"Ayesh, calm down what happened? "

She was screaming hysterically. I looked at her hands and saw that she was holding a paper.

"What did you do?" someone screamed from the door and rushed forward.

"Ayesha Jaan, calm down...Avalon what did you do to her?"

I showed Rajveer the paper.

"One down, eight to go." he read. His eyes paled and looked into mine.

Christen and Valentine came running into the room.

"We heard the commotion."

They were then staring at Ayesha, who was still in hysterics.

"Ayeshu, calm down baby." crooned Rajveer. He signalled to me to his pocket. I put my hand and inside was syringe. I passed it to him. He injected it into her arm and she slowly started to sag. When she was completely silent. He lifted her up and walked over to her bed and placed her. He then took the paper from me and passed it onto the princes. The two paled on reading it.

"Prince, you need to marry Ayesha today evening, it can't be delayed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we need Ayesha off this floor. Then she will get the Royal security and the selected can have more guards."

"What do you mean Duke? What about us?"

"Lady Avalon, it is easier to take care of you when there are lesser on this floor. In case you did not know, neither did the killer. Lady Abigail too has quit the selection. Abigail is leaving tomorrow after the funeral."

"Duke, how can we marry under the circumstances?"

"You will marry in the Royal Chapel in the presence of the Elite, me and your family. It will be a quick ceremony. Arrangements have already been made. Miss Nina has arranged even white dresses for everyone as white means purity annd generally worn for funerals in India unlike for weddings here. It will be simple and only half an hour."

Ayesha POV

When I woke up, my maids were busy getting things ready.

"Lady Ayesha, you woke up. We have to get you ready."

"For the funeral?"

"No, for your wedding."

"What? Now?"

"Yes. Now here."

Agatha and Pristine got me ready in five minutes. It was a plain salwar. I looked like I was going for a funeral than my marraige. The two led me down and then to the chapel. All the selected were dressed in white and had gloomy expression.

My wedding was over in 15 minutes flat. The priest read the vows. There wasrings were exchanged and a quick kiss and that was it.

We all headed back to our rooms.

"Ayesha!" called someone when I turned it was Sofia and Louisa.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Ayesha, now your room is not there. It is in the royal wing. Come we will show you."

They took me to the third level. It was my first time here. They opened a door and inside was a neat and clean huge room. In one wardrobe I could see my clothes and in another his. The room was so spick and span. I was worried I was in a wrong room.

"Ayesha, you wait here. Chris will come soon."

The two sisters left quietly leaving me there. I missed Adelia a lot. I miss her smiles. Had she been here today, she would have made so much fun of me. I should have been faster. I should have.

Christen POV

I did not go to my room last night. I did not know how to face a girl who had lost the only person she called a friend. The two of them were as close as Ayesha Mehra would let a person be. She had asked Adelia and Anya to be her bridesmaids for the actual planned marriage.

"Your highness, please hurry. The funeral is to be held in the afternoon, Valentine, you and Princess have to make a speech and one of the selected." said Philip, the royal speech writer.

I rushed to my room. I could not see Ayesha anywhere. But I could hear the water flowing in the washroom. Probably she was taking a bath. The bed looked unslept. I decided to read until she came out. I waited for around an hour. After all, I did not want to embarrass my wife.

"Ayesha..."

No reply came. I went near the door to knock but the door just opened. When I looked in I saw Ayesha sitting in the bathtub, water was falling on her. I ran up to her.

"Ayesha..." I held her. She was burning hot.

"I killed her." she mumbled.

"No Ayesh, you did not."

I called for the doctor from the phone in the bathroom. He quickly came and examined her.

"She should take a lot of rest." he said finally.

"But doctor, the funeral..."

"She can attend it but no speech nothing."

"Thank you doctor."

I gave Ayesha some medicines and went to Hyacinth's room. She was the selected Val had chosen to speak with me and Ayesha. As she was close to Adelia.

After 3 hours of practicing we were ready. We had papers to read from but we needed to be aware of what we were going to say.

Hyacinth POV

I and Christen were standing on stage to give our speech. I was so nervous, my hands were clammy.

"Calm down, Hya. The paper is there. You can read it." whispered the Prince.

"We, I and the Princess, are extremely sad over the loss of one of the Elite, Adelia Estelle, one of the most charming girls..."

The prince spoke for around two-three minutes. When it was my turn, I went up to the pedestal.

"I and my husband would like to convey our sincere apologies and condolences to Adelia's family. Adelia was a close friend of mine. She was what I would call a true friend. As you all know that it is not easy being a princess, Adelia always stood by my side... 3 down 5 to go."

I was finishing my speech when I realised what I had just said. I looked up bewildered. I could see Ayesha's eyes wide with fear. The princes also looked shocked. I looked back at the paper. Someone had replaced my paper.

Prince Valentine took the mike from me.

"Citizens of Illea, as a mourning period, the selection has been kept at a standstill for 2 months. All the Elite will be sent back home. All of us need some time. I would like to thank Lady Hyacinth for standing in and reading for Princess Ayesha who is too ill. Now I would like to call one of the Elite to say a few words for our dear Adelia."

Layla came up to stage. She was my substitute.

He guided me of the stage. I leaned onto him and cried.

"Hya, calm down. Someone tampered with your speech."

"Val, I think, I should not return."

"No, Hya, that's exactly what the tampered paper wants. You will not go. Ruth, the head maid has packed all your things. You all after the funeral will be guided to the your rooms and taken to the planes. So calm down. Now for two months, we are going to rest. Then you all will come back" He gave me a small smile and headed onto stage. I took my seat next to Leah, who squeezed my hand. But what if the one was one of the elites. I looked around but no one seemed pleased about the entire thing. I also saw a new girl sitting with us selected. She too had a crown on her head that had once belonged to Abigail. A new Elite? That too when we are all going back!

 **Author's note: So who is the new Elite? Will all the girls come back? Watch out for the next chapter to know more.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Leaving

Angelena POV

Layla said a few words that made me remember that we had taken Adelia's smile for granted. I remembered how she was the one who had taught me how to aim. But life had taken a bad turn and she was no longer with us.

After Layla's speech, we all headed to the Royal Graveyard where Adelia was supposed to be buried next to Celeste Newsome, another selected who had died during King Maxon's selection.

"Angel..."

I turned around and there I saw Delia.

"Del?"

"Shhh, only you can see me, I think. I guess I have some unfinished business." Adelia gave me her usual gentle smile.

"Adel?" called a voice from behind me.

There standing was Ayesha.

"Oops looks like she can too." Adelia gave me a grin.

"Del, how can you be so happy when you just..."

"Angel, everything happens for a reason. My death too. Now I am here because I know that something is very wrong. I can't tell you what but I know."

"Why can't you, Adel?" asked Ayesha whispered.

"Because if ghosts medalled with human lives how would you live?"

Then she disappeared.

"Princess Ayesha, Prince Christen has called you to your room. You both are going to France for some meeting. Lady Angelena, you also have to go the planes are ready to take you all home." said a maid.

"Okay coming."

I and Ayesha went our separate ways.

Anya POV

"Anni, do you have to go?" asked Kabir, he was lying on my bed while I packed.

"Yes, I have to go with your sister, Kabir. You know that right?"

There was a knock on our door.

"Come in."

Prince Christen walked in. He had a smirk on his face when he saw Kabir on the bed.

"Kabir, you are training to be a guard right? And from what I have heard, you are even better than some of the guards. So this is for you."

He tossed a paper towards Kabir. Kabir caught it and opened. His eyes shined.

"Anni, it is a plane pass. I am coming with you all."

"Well, if you keep admiring your girlfriend and lying down here the plane is going to leave."

"Thanks Bro."

Christen left with a small smirk.

Raylene POV

Finally, I was going to meet Paulene. My hands felt sweaty at the thought. What would I tell her? She is so used to getting what she wants that I have no idea what to do.

"Lady Ray, I have been asked to escort you to your plane." said the Guard.

I looked at his badge, it was written Galaxy V.J.

"Thank You. Mr Galaxy."

Okay let's face it. He took me to the runway. I was wearing a leather ensemble. Adelia had told me to always try it and today on my final day, I did. I can tell you I looked ravishing.

Prince Val, was standing near my plane.

"Lady Raylene, it was pleasant having you here. See you after two months."

I looked at the plane and on it was Raylene written in blue across the body.

"Val?"

"Well, Lady Ray. As an elite after you are eliminated, you will become an advisor. This means you will need to travel. So something personal."

At that moment, I ran up to Val and gave him a hug. He looked surprised but pleased.

He whispered in my ear.

"I am sorry, Ray. But you have a guest whom you will have to accommodate. She is a new selected. You will be dropping her."

"Ok...ay."

Not another one.

I got in the plane, there was a girl seated there who seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hi I am Eris Val Jones."

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yup Galaxy. He dropped you right."

"Mhmmm."

"Well, I am here to replace Adelia."

Replace Adel. No one can do that.

"No one can replace Adelia. Especially not you."

I went to a corner of my plane and picked up a magazine.. I sneaked a glance at the new one. She had a tablet on her lap and was cancelling something.

"One down 15 more to go." she whispered.

What? Is she the killer? I am keeping an eye on her.

Eris POV

Well, readers my name is not Eris Val Jones. I am Eris Von Justice. I and my brother have been brought to the selection to investigate the death. I had to spy on the girls while Gal had to check about the palace.

Well, Raylene is surely not the killer. She loves Adelia too much.

Ayesha POV

I was sitting in the room on the bed. There was a knock and Christen and a Guard came in.

"Ayesha, this is Galaxy. He will take you to the plane."

"Okay."

Galaxy helped me onto a wheelchair. I was too sick to even walk.

Kabir and Anya followed behind us.

Leah POV

We had been travelling for hours. I did not know it took so long to our province. Layla and Bella was sleeping next to each other. I did not know Layla was so sweet to kids. Seeing her with Bella, I regret not having told her about Bella before.

"Ladies, you have reached." announced the pilot through the speaker.

"Lay, get up we have reached home."

I picked up Bella. Layla stretched and got up.

"Leah, now you will stay with me in the manor like a Lady not like a maid. You are an Elite after all." said Layla with a small smile.

Guess I had been wrong when I judged long back.

Layla walked out of the door.

"Lea..." she screamed. I rushed to her side. We weren't home, we were in a desert and the other Elite planes were there too. The girls in them too looked horrified.

Lilith Martin

Where the hell had I reached? My little brother was sleeping in my arms.

That was when I saw the other planes and a plane landing. It was the Royalty's plane. Kabir jumped out of it as soon as it landed.

"Christen, where the hell have we reached?" he screamed.

"India." came Christen reply.

What! Why were we in India? That too in this horrid place that was all sand.


	14. Chapter 14: Final Three & Argument

**Eris POV**  
I had known all along that we were going to India. The plan was to keep the girls safe. We all were standing in front of the Indian Royal Palace.

Sanaya, Sana's twin stepped out of the palace. Sana ran towards her and hugged her.

"Sanu, be careful, you do not want to kill your sister's child do you?"

"Choti, are you?"

Sanaya, gave a quick nod.

"Well, all of you this is my Sister, Sanaya and her husband. Welcome to my palace."

She left us to explore the palace. I and Leah were paired together.

Sana's POV

"Didi, I and he are leaving. We don't want this palace and all. It is too hard. We spoke to Eric Uncle and he found a small cottage in Illea. We are completely leaving this. Rohan bhaiya is taking over the throne. He is searching for a bride you know."

"Really? Tell him to check among the selected. Maybe he will fall in love with one of them."

We ran down to check on the others.

"Careful" screamed my brother-in-law.

Rohan was talking to Leah and seemed to have taken liking to her. He was even letting Bella put her hands on his ever-perfect hair.

"Your brother is stealing girls out of my selection?" whispered a voice. I turned. Standing there was Prince Valentine.

"He is a charm isn't he?" I replied with a smirk.

 **Valentine POV**

It has been around 2 months since we reached the palace. We were leaving in 2 weeks. Two of my selected girls had requested to leave. Leah had taken liking to that cousin of mine and Avallon had decided that she no longer wanted to deny the love that she felt for Duke Rajveer. Surprisingly, during dinner, she went down on her knees and proposed.

Later on, when she passed me, she said "Someone had to take a step. So I thought why not me."

Ayesha and Christen have become close. I mean who can not fall into Sana's tricks. Sanaya and her husband, and those who wish to leave the selection are leaving tonight. Sana too was going to stay with Sanaya. The twins had decided that they did not want this royal life any more. They had given the throne to Rohan.

"Prince Valentine?"

"Yes?"

I turned around and saw Lilith and Angelena standing there.

"We are sorry but we have to leave the selection." stammered poor Lilith.

"Why? Who did you fall in love with?"

"I am sorry, your highness, but I realised that I want to become a Jockey. I always did but I never expressed it. I would like to represent Illea in horse riding competitions. "

" I will make arrangements for that when we get back to Illea. Okay...what about you, Angelena?"

"I do not wish to marry. I realised while I was talking to Duke Rajveer that I always wanted to be part of the politics of the Kingdom. He also said that in the panel f Dukes and Duchesses. There was space for one more person as Duchess Granger passed away recently as you know. So I would like to join there. The rest of the Elite who are no longer part of the selection are going home tonight so we are leaving with them."

"Best of Luck Prince. May you choose the best woman as your princess."

Great so my choice had now dwindled down to four. Raylene, Hyacinth, Layla and Eris. But Eris was a decoy. But still

"Prince, I am also leaving tonight. You see none of the girls here hated Adelia, so I will go back to the palace and find out who it was with my brother."

"Okay."

Down to three.

"How does the rejection feel little brother?" asked Chris with a smirk.

"Not great. Anyway Ayesha is glaring at you so you might want to go check it out. I think that you are going to get killed."

"Oh man."

With that my brother walked towards her. I had gone on dates with all the girls who were left. Raylene was a shy bird, Hyacinth did not seem to be my type. That left Layla. She made my heart jump into my throat.

 **Layla POV**

Valentine was just staring at me. His lips seemed so juicy. I wish they were...

Yuck Layla, you are a duchess.

"Lay!" called Hya.

I went up to where Raylene and Hyacinth were standing.

"Congrats, we are all the only ones left in the selection."

"Okay good."

Raylene turned and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Duchess Layla, may I talk to you?" asked a deep voice.

"Of course" and I followed him.

 **Christen POV**

"Because of you, I can't follow my dreams. Royal Etiquettes is lost. All the others had a choice. But I was forced. I just wish someone would kill me. I hate you Christen Shcreave. I hate you."

"Ayesh,..."

She pushed me and I staggered and fell to the floor.

"AYESHA CHRISTEN SCHREAVE. That is my brother that you just pushed to the floor. I may be your Lady-in- Waiting but now I know that I am Aurelia Schreave and not some Anya Mellark."

"Anya...what the hell are you doing here."

"Ayesha, she is Aurelia, my twin. We just found out that we had matching pendants but with different names." said Louisa.

"I am so happy for you, guys. I am sorry I got angry with your brother."

She gave me her hand and pulled me up. She gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"This is not over." she whispered and loudly she said, "Baby, go enjoy with your siblings. I will wait for you."

I followed the girls out of the library.

"Louisa and Aurelia, I have to go to my room. You guys, enjoy with the other two."

"Okay." The two ran off, they had so much to tell each other.

I walked towards my room. I knew Ayesha would be there and she was sitting on a chair. Her eyes red with anger.

"I am sorry, Ayesha. I thought you had started loving me."

"I did, Chris. But today, I felt so bad." she started crying.

"Shhh, Ayesh. I love you too. Also who said you can't run a business. You can, sweety. Sophia can help with the work and you can have your business. After we go back we will make arrangements.

We both changed into our nightwear. She came and lay down next to me. I gave her a passionate kiss.

Next morning, when I woke up, Ayesha was lying down next to me in the folds of the blankets.

"Ayesh, get up. We have to go down."

"Chris, you must carry me down. But first you have to bathe and change."

"You do that also, I am feeling lazy." she gave me a cheeky smile.

I carried her off the bed and into the bathroom. We got ready in another one hour and she made me carry her downstairs to the dining hall. It looked empty especially since only three Elite were left. Rohan sat at the head, Leah on one side and Bella on the other. Next to Leah sat the three selected. There were two empty seats next to Bella and then Val sat.

"Uncle Kis, what appen to Aunt Aye?" asked the sweet little Bella.

"Your aunt is just lazy."

"lazy? What does that mean?"

"Lazy is somethig good girls like you don't want to be." trilled Val. "Okay, everyone I want to make an announcement. I have decided who is going to be my wife out of the three Elites here."

The room became suddenly silent.

 **Author's Note: This is the last chapter before the 3 weeks jump. Next you will see that the characters are in the palace with only the 2 princes, princesses and the royalty. Who is Val's wife? Continue thinking till I update. :P**


	15. Chapter 15: Two deaths

Layla POV

When Valentine named me his princess. I was surprised. I mean I always thought that he liked my sister, Brooke.

"Layla, can I tell you something. I fell in love with you the day, I saw you hanging for your dear life on that apple tree."

"You mean when you pushed from the balcony of the palace and then I fell."

"Okay well yeah maybe. Sometimes you know I wish Brooke were still alive. Chris..."

"Shhhh... if Ayesha hears she may not like it."

No sooner had I said this Ayesha and Christen came into the dining hall followed by Eadlyn and Aunt Nina.

"What's for lunch today?"

"From what I heard it is some fish delicacy that Raylene learnt in India. We are her experiments."

Well, I forgot to tell you all, Raylene is now my and Ayesha's lady-in-waiting. Her hobby nowadays is to try out various dishes from around the world.

"Here is the dish. It is called Fish Moilee."

"Moilee? It sounds funny." Laughed Avallon or should I say Duchess Avallon.

When Raylene removed the lid. The beautiful but strange smell of the curry wafted in the room. Ayesha's face contorted and she ran out of the room. Raylene's face fell.

"Was it that bad?"

"No, it smells really good. She hasn't been feeling too well for the past few days." replied a rather worried Christen.

Nina and Eadlyn left with a smile.

Christen POV

The meal was almost over when the three ladies came back. Ayesha was looking at the ground. I went up to her.

"Ayesh, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Don't lie Ayesh."

"I am fine you silly boy. It is known as motherhood that has started for me."

"How?"

Ayesha stared at me like I was an idiot.

"You know when you..." suddenly it struck me.

"Ayesha, I love you and our little princess."

"It could be a prince."

"Okay yeah maybe but still."

1 and 1/2 year later

Ayesha POV

"Aura and Abi, get back here you two. Don't trouble your aunt. She is tired."

"But ma, Aunt Lay had said that she uld ead us a stowy." said Aura

"Sweety, won't you come with Mama till the door?"

"Okay Mama." said my follower, Abi.

I took the two girls with me. Layla was 9 months pregnant and due any day. She was very tired.

"Best of Luck, Sweety. Sorry I can't come, I have a meeting." called Christen from across the hall.

"You can make it up to me in the evening." I shouted back.

I was going to finalise the deal with some investors for starting Royal Etiquettes, my own boutique. At the door, my brother, Kabir and Brother-in-law, Valentine were standing there.

"By sis. Best of Luck." Kabir took Aura from my arms.

Val tried to take Abigail.

"No. I wan Ma." she started screaming and shouting.

"Ayesh..." Val looked at me exasperated.

"It's okay. I will take her with me."

"Okay."

I went and sat in the car.

Elsewhere in the palace a shadowy figure was standing.

"Bye Bye Queen Ayesha and Princess Abigail enjoy your last look of the palace."

The figure saw the car turn out from the gate and was a bit far when the figure pressed a red button.

 **Author's Note: This is the second last chapter. Next chapter is the end of this one and start of another story.**


	16. Chapter 16 The final chapter before End

**Chris POV**

Boom! A loud noise came through the balcony. What was that?

Galaxy came running into the room.

"Your Majesty, Princess Ayesha and Princess Abigail..."

"What...no." I fell to the floor. "No..."

Rajveer and Angelena looked pale. I got up and ran out. Valentine was holding Aura and standing there. Kabir was crying hysterically. I had never seen a grown man like that. Anya was trying to calm him down. Louisa too looked shocked. She was holding Alexander's hand.

By the way, while we were in Sana's kingdom, Alexander and Louisa had come closer and by the time we came back. They were all ready to be married. So in a way, Angelena had become royalty.

Kabir came up to me and punched me.

"Because of you my sister and niece died. Anya, pack up we are leaving."

"But Kabi..."

"No Anya. I can't risk losing you."

"Chris, I am sorry. I and Alexander are going too. We can't..."

"Just get out. I never want to see you four in my palace again. Just go and die somewhere." I shouted. Louisa eyes teared up and she threw the tiara that sat on her head at my foot and ran in.

I went to my room and looked out of the window. I even saw them leave. Sophia and Val were begging them to stay but Kabir and Louisa were angry.

"Chris, what did you do?"

I turned and saw Raylene standing there with an ice bag. Layla was standing next to her. She looked at me bewildered.

That was when I realised what I had done. But it was too late.

"Chris, could you please call the doctor?" asked Layla. She looked to be in deep pain.

I and Raylene somehow carried the heavily pregnant Layla and went to the Royal hospital and there after a few hours she gave birth to a girl.

"What will you call her?" asked Valentine.

"Asha after Ayesha."

"Angelena come here. I want you to send out a proclamation to every corner of the world and kingdom that from today on the namesof my wife, Ayesha and daughter, Abigail shall never be mentioned with the names of Illean Royalty neither will be Anya, Louisa, Kabir or Alexander. I don't want this accident to effect my children Aura and Asha."

Angelena looked at me with hate but wrote it nevertheless. She then left the room.

"Galaxy, find out who did this? And Rajveer, till then the two girls will have two food tasters and three guards and also a trained fighter as their personal staff each."

"But Chris, that is a lot of resources."

"Val, I have lost one child and my wife, I can't afford anymore. And from today onwards, Raylene, you will be the Queen of Illea. You will sit by my side and assist me with royal duties."

 **Raylene POV**

18 years have passed. Aura and Asha are now grown girls. As I flip through this photo album, I feel like everything has changed apart from Chris's expression.

"Mooooooooom." hollered a voice down the hall.

"Yes sweety. Coming."

 **Author's Note: Okay well. This is the last chapter of the sequel. There is a third part called the princess's selection.**


End file.
